


Everybody Knows

by AnnoraHenryston



Series: 2 Years, Bruce [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Bruce being Bruce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, James is a good bro, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Protectiveness, Realization, Sad with a Happy Ending, bruce is still batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraHenryston/pseuds/AnnoraHenryston
Summary: Set two years after previous work (Face the Challenge, Embrace the Change). Can be seen as two different stories, plots don't really connect much.When Annabella and Gotham both are in danger and Bruce can only save one of them. Would he save the city he's been protecting for his whole life? or the woman that he had promised to protect, to care, to love forever? This, too, is a prove to Annabella and himself, which of the two does he truly love and which is just nothing but a duty.Work inspired by Sigrid's song: 'Everybody Knows.'





	1. Chapter 1

_Everybody knows you love me, baby,_

_Everybody knows you truly do._

 

Sigrid's song is playing over the radio. While Annabella sat on the soft couch with a cup of whiskey in her hand, she laughed at the lyrics, remembering that the same song was playing the day Bruce had found her in one of London's cafe two years ago, after fleeing away from him in Scotland. It was also the same song playing last night when they had their fight. It wasn't exactly a fight, verbally or physically, nor emotionally - at least not to Bruce that is. To Annabella, the emotional pain was just too hard to bare that after cleaning up his wounds (another watch-gone-wrong occasion. The reason that led to the  _fight_ ), she just left the Lakehouse, to cool down. Within the two years, she's never really left his side without telling him where she's going or going for how long. 

 

It's now been around twenty-four hours, if not more. But there is not calls, no messages, no phone or laptop beeping saying someone has hacked into her system. When usually... _Usually?_

 

The only time when he had made an actual romantic move was the time he found her in the cafe, telling her words that made her stunned, saying how he actually missed her bothering him from here to there (not in the exact words, but it meant so) and that how angry he was during the time she stood him up - not on purpose. He said that he wasn't angry that she'd stood him up, but to the part that the thought of she was just playing with him.

 

All those sweet words that he had said that day, it had melted her heart. Especially knowing that he is not a man of words. He was a little awkward that day, stuttering even. But that day, that whole day was just full of adoration. It was also the day that she had promised to herself that she's going do whatever it takes to adore him and not to let be uncomfortable. _Stupid thing to say, but it was_ two _damn years ago._ That year, the only year actually, the two of them spent a whole two months in Europe, just wondering around. The best memory so far of her's. And then there was the press-conference of revealing their relationship. Not married-wise, just dating. She had questioned it for a second, but then it had occurred to her of why.

 

She doesn't blame him for not giving her the ideal ceremony, since, technically, on the law-terms, they are already married. Given the circumstances - the part of where he's Batman - she truly understands the choice he had made. He doesn't want to bring her harm and nor does he want to bring her danger. They've talked about this before, with logic, argued calmly. Though in the end she'll end up in laughter and teasing him because of the faces he makes during the talk. It literally looks like he's in a language-constipation.

 

However, yesterday...Remembering those wounds on him, from the watch-gone-south situation, she had pictured him not returning back to her and that instantly made her lost it.

 

_"You can't protect the city forever," she said calmly._

_"As long as I live," he replied without a pause._

_Annabella gave a deep breathe, doing her best not to yell at him. "No, you can't. Face it, Bruce. You're going to your forties. There would always be villains that are younger than you, maybe even more clever. One day they will out-run you."_

_"Not under my watch."_

 

_She's loosing it. She's going to loose it. "Have you been listening to me, moron!" She lost it._

 

_Bruce gave a small frown, "This is my city, I will watch over it, no matter what it costs."_

 

_Annabella opens her mouth to speak, but closed it soon after. She repeated it several of times only to choke out, "You know, sometimes I question myself if there's anything that's more important than your city. If there's anything else that you cared either than Gotham."_

 

_A small pause was made by Bruce, he turned his head away from Annabella and says, "That is not a question."_

 

_Annabella got a feeling of nausea in her stomach, she swallowed the sensation down, with a small smile, she mumbles, "Why do I even bother."_

 

Rmembering the memories of yesterday, she threw the glass cup onto the wall. It shattered, scattered all across the mat. During the two years, she's been worrying every day, but suppressing it because she knows bringing it up won't change anything. Now, all the suppressed feelings bolted out at once. Tears started pouring out all of a sudden, her hands are shaking, her head thumping from not getting enough sleep and her stomach, once again, is turning.

 

Anger, pain, sorrow, worry and small smothering feeling, they are drowning her down.

 

For the first time within years, she missed Scotland. She missed James.

 

"What's up, Bells?" Hearing James' voice through the phone made her cry more. When James hears the sobbing sound from Annabella, he starts to worry, "Flower?"

 

Her middle name, Lillith. Back then when  _they_ were still alive, mother used to call her by Lily and James would tease her by calling her _flower._ Hearing the name that she hadn't hear for nearly a decade, it made her feel as if she was really back home. It made her remember what it felt like to be at home.

 

"James, I want to go home."


	2. Chapter 2

_And everybody knows that it's now or never,_

_Everybody knows that it's me or you._

 

 

"Master Wayne, she left," Alfred says.

Bruce nodded. Didn't replied.

 

While cleaning up the cotton wools and the blood-stained cloth, Alfred sighed softly, "She is not wrong you know. Logically speaking, she's very correct. Maybe you still can watch them now, but..."

"Alfred," Bruce cut in, not wanting to listen further on. At that, Alfred shook his head and left the room.

 

The reason why Bruce hadn't react much of her leaving is that her leaving the Lakehouse isn't the first time. Whenever he comes back with the wounds, she would help out and then leave. A few hours later, she would be smiling and be joining him back to sleep, like always.

 

They've chatted about this before, it's nothing big, really. And she always ends up teasing him for being emotionally-constipated, laughing at his facial expression. But what had just happened a few minutes ago was new, something about her last sentence made him want to chase up to her and grab her back. However, the logic part of his brain took over and he stayed in. He tried to sleep and he did, after staring at the ceiling for nearly two hours. When he had woke up, it was already five hours later and the right side of the bed is still left untouched. He frowned to the sight. It's been seven hours, longer than usual. Just as he picked up the phone, wanting to call her, an incoming call from the secretary reminded him that he is running late for a meeting.

 

That whole day, he had been busy. One call after another meeting. Signing this, signing that. Give market meetings to changing production of a product.

 

When he'd gotten time to breathe, it was already six-thirty.

 

 _It's been thirteen hours._ Bruce gave a small rub to his temple. Then, his personal phone rang.  _Press-conference,_ he remembered. For once he realised how busy he actually is and how little time he actually gave to Annabella. One day, twenty-four hours. He spends nearly eight hours at work, two or more on watching the city, five or six on sleeping - sometimes even less, and some hours in the Batcave. 

 

After Annabella came down to Gotham with him, she had left everything to James, the whole company nearly. Sometimes he would hear her giving small meeting that lasts for an hour or two, but never more. And then what?  _What does she do during her free time? When he's not around?_ The sudden realisation hit him. He doesn't know what she likes to do in her free times. He doesn't even know her basic likes when she knew his. 

 

Though he wants to call her and ask if she's back at the Lakehouse, the ring from his phone is telling him otherwise.

 

During the conference - more of a socialising party with champagne. Questions were asked, answers were given. Social events were made, people were met, cheeks were kissed, dances were offered, champagnes were opened.

It was past midnight when everything had ended. But the day isn't over for Bruce, not yet.

 

He got to the Watch Tower, looking down to the dark alleys of the city, the black cape flying in the wind. It's quiet tonight and the quietness is somewhat bothering him. It's too quiet that his mind, which usually is in controls, but not tonight - starts to play back the memories of before.

 

_"You know, sometimes I question myself if there's anything that's more important than your city. If there's anything else you cared either than Gotham."_

 

"Alfred," Bruce called through the communicator, "Put Annabella on."

There was no reply on the other side.

"Alfred?"

"I've been trying to contact her since this afternoon." Bruce froze to his place. "No one's picked up the call, Master Wayne." With that, Bruce came off the tower. Pulled his mask off and began to drive back on the fastest speed.

 

_"Why do I even bother."_

 

Finally, Bruce had realised the weirdness he was picking up during this whole time after she left their room. It's a sixth sense, which he highly dislikes because he doesn't trust it. But this time, the feeling that he cannot describe that lasted since she walked out the door. She was making him choose sides, but... _How can he choose sides when both of the two is equally important?_

 

Halfway between the Lakehouse and the Watch Tower, a symbol shined upon the murky sky. From the mirror of the car, he saw the Bat sign floating on the clouds. In that second he knew something important had happened or he wouldn't lighten it up. It's been four years since the sign was used. Though...

 

The speed of the car slowed down but it didn't stop. He could turn back to the tower or he could go back to the Lakehouse and look for Annabella. He's stuck in the middle, just like when she walked out of the room, he wants to chase out and grab her hand, he really does. But he is too logical and too  _constipated_. 

 

 _Even life wants me to choose between the two._ He groaned and closed his eyes when he made a sharp turn and headed back to the tower.

"Alfred, find her!"


	3. Chapter 3

_And Everybody knows that you're in trouble,_

_Everybody knows what you've been through._

 

"Bells, you're leaving him with no choice," James sighed to Annabella's doing. "He'sbeen watching over the place for decades, you can't just expect him to leave it alone. It's like telling you to stop thinking about him. You can't just stop, there's a phrase. Hell, there'll always be a phrase."

 

James regretted himself from coming down to Gotham, even though he was actually just next door to Gotham (another holiday trip with Michael). Though, he will admit that he was scared when he heard Annabella crying over the phone. But that disappeared into a sigh after hearing on what had happened. All he could do to comfort her down was to promise her that he'll be there in no time. 

 

"I dumped Michael at Metropolis, rushed myself all the way here," James rubbed his temple.

 

Annabella took off the warm towel that's covering her swollen eyes, due to crying so much, she stares at James. No words are coming from her, she had already said everything she needed to say over the phone and mumbled out more when he got here two hours ago while she hiccupped for eternity.

 

Words weren't spoken, but he gets the drill of the meaning from the look. "Alright, I'll stop complaining for once in my life. But, seriously, Bells, you can't keep backing off with what's going on between you and Bruce. He might be good with physical conversations, but, like you say _constipated,_ on the emotional side," James held out a new warm towel to Annabella and spoke in his English accent. "You know better than I about him. Pushing him is bad, but ignoring the situation is worse Bells. If you can convince him to go on a two-month vacation of doing nothing two years ago, I'm pretty sure correcting his time-schedule is much easier," he paused a while so the words sink into her, "And for what I see and hear, he's changed a lot from who he was back then."

 

Annabella listened to James' words. It had sunk in, but she's somehow still pissed. Her emotions still aren't stable enough to talk without yelling and throwing a scene that later she'd be embarrassed about. She nodded to him, letting him know that she has heard his words and that she understood where he's going and she approves what he had said.

 

"However," James smiled, "It's always nice great to see him breakout-of-character from once in a while. Playing cat and mouse, Bells," he teased.

 

A small tap was given to his hand. James took her hand in his and held it, comforting, he says, "Don't worry, I don't think anyone can hurt him that bad these days. You can if you give yourself a chance, you know. Though, for now, that is, you need to get some sleep. Your eyes are those white bunnies with red eyes, adorable, but scary. So get some sleep or I'm gonna have to sedate you with a tranquiliser."

 

Annabella rolled her eyes under the warm towel. "Like you have one here," she says with a toned down voice.

"Well, actually, I do. So, either or, Bells."

"Sure you do," she mocked, but also decided not to argue, just because...in case the  _if_.

* * *

Two hours later, Annabella had fallen into a deep sleep with some help of the dissolved sleeping pills that James sneaked into her cup of hot chocolate that he had made her. He sat outside, out by the open balcony that faced out to the gothic city. Watching the faraway lights, James went into the thought of the feeling he'd got when he heard her cry.

 

Between the two of them, everyone thinks that she's the elder one. And James is happy to keep it that way because he knows that's how she deals with the death of their parents. She was only twelve at the time and he was eighteen, an adult if one should put it that way. Their surrounding made her to grow up - emotionally wise - as soon as possible. So when she turned eighteen, she had taken half of the company's work to herself while doing her degree. Sometimes he wonders how she copes with such amount of work, but then, she is their parents' kid. A workaholic that is. 

 

After eighteen, he's been letting go of the company. Giving everything to her and letting her do whatever she wanted. In other people's eyes, he might be the not-so-responsible older brother, but he knows that she still sees him as the older brother that would do anything to protect her.

 

So when he got that call. Hearing her cry over about Bruce. He sighed on the news, smiled that his little sister is becoming childish than used to - he loves that idea of having the childish sister back - but also heartbroken on the part that she's crying. It's been long ago that she cried over something. All those suppressed emotions...

 

James sighed and pulled out his phone. It rang for a few seconds before it got picked up.

 

"Yeah, she's alright," he replied to the other side. "How's your side doing? I hope you've made enough mess to let him panic," he smiled out into the dark city, then something made him laugh, "Hey, you were the one who came up with the idea of freeing things for him, don't complain now."

 

There was a long pause before James' smile faded and turned into a stern face, "Did he now? Seems I'll have a wee chat with him then." That was when he was about to end the call when, "Not going to kill him, at least no' yet. If the city is much important than a living person, I'm going to take her back, away from him. But," he paused, "Micahel. Thank you, really," and that was when the call ended.

 

He stood outside for another while, watching the faraway light fading out. Only then had he turned away. To the darkness, he says lightly in his English accent, "The only reason I, myself, haven't done anything is that I was the one who took you to Scotland. If something, anything, happend, I'm the one to blame. Now, part of me partially regrets my action of two years ago. Do not let me regret fully because I will do what I had promised. When I, James Slora, wants to hide someone, it's as easy as hacking into Gotham police station." With that, he walked into the lounge, leaving the balcony door open.

 

After James disappeared into the room, a dark figure landed into the balcony's platform, while its black cape flew in the breeze of the late night.

 

"Now, let's have a talk, Mr Waye." Were the first words Bruce heard as he stepped inside the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Everybody knows it's coming apart,_

_Take one last look at this sacred heart,_

_Before it blows._

_Everybody knows._

 

 

The first thing Annabella saw when she woke up was the familiar pillows that she saw every morning and night during the two years, the colours change from here and then, but that doesn't change the of who they smell like. She had always enjoyed the part of waking up to a place that's covered from Bruce's scent.

 

But right now, she's pissed. At James for giving her in this easily.

 

As she sat up, the bedroom door opened. Bruce, in his casual wear - tracksuit pants and a dark coloured y-neck long sleeved shirt - came walking towards her with a soft facial expression.

 

"Ann," he began to talk.

_Ann? Since when?_

"Since now." As if she said it out loud, he replied back. He made his way towards the bed, sat down by the foot of the bed and looked towards her. "We need to talk and not...not you pushing what you want back," words were coming out from his lips, but Annabella couldn't figure out what he's saying or where he is going with _the talk._

 

 

"James broke into the police station and freed a few criminals, I had to step out," realising Annabella's still not talking, he carried on, "I told Gordon their whereabouts when Alfred got in contact with James. Rather say James contacted us."

 

Only now had she understood what had or is happening. Which is he explaining why he hadn't come and try to look for her.  _James..._ So after James got her call, he had hacked into Gotham's system and broke out a few criminals.  _No wonder why he had said, " Don't worry, I don't think anyone can hurt him that bad these days." _Then, Bruce had to help because Gordon had lit up the Bat sign, but he had kept her in mind of where she is and if she's safe. What happened later was James drugged her and called Alfred, which then led Alfred calling Bruce to tell him her whereabouts and that was when Bruce left Gordon, after giving him the exact location of those people before coming to her.

 

_ She can't be more positive that James had said something(s) to Bruce that changed him. Because if Bruce hadn't, James would take her back to Scotland. She won't be in the Lakehouse if James were sure of Bruce, just like two years ago. _

 

Her eyes met with Bruce's dark eyes. Words were said, but unmentioned at that moment.

 

"We didn't have a good start," he says and she agrees, "So..."

 

She waited for his next words. Little anxious of what his next words may be. She's sure that James' is sure that Bruce will be _fine._ But all those _what-ifs_ floating inside her.  _What if James was wrong? What if Bruce had gotten tired of her? What if he wanted to carry on without her? What if he wants to divorce her!?_  

With the last thought in mind, she gave a small unconscious rub to the ring that she'd never worn in public. But... _It's not there! It's gone!_ She's panicking.

_Is he really...?_

 

The thought hadn't even finished when Bruce walked around the bed and kneeled down next to her, holding out a small wine-red box in front. He clears his voice and opened up the box. The familiar silver ring sat inside. 

"Annabella, will you...marry...me?" Bruce stuttered out.

 

Annabella sighed within with relief. Part of her relaxed to the part that he still wants her in his life and then there the other part, panicking. She's supposed to say something at this moment. Right...

 

"Are you sure?" she questioned.  _By all means, yes. But wearing that ring means Bruce will have to publicise this and a lot more may go south after..._ "You do realise..."

 

"I know, Ann. It should be time or me to do something for you in return. This is what you wanted and it's what I owe you for the past two years," he smiles softly and takes out the ring, "So?"

 

"Do you really think would say no?" she laughs as she gives her hand to him. "Though, proposing in a bedroom? Really romantic."

 

Bruce slips the ring onto her finger and takes her small figure into his arms, leaving an adoration kiss on her forehead. "I'll leave that to the wedding."

 

"Wedding?"

"James' already ordering tables. We can fo for your dress anytime you like."

 

Shellshocked. All she can do is to stare up to Bruce. Not understanding the sudden change within him.  _What had James done? Did he hypnotise him? Did he break him!?_

 

Bruce sighed. "I should have realised and understood it earlier. As I said, we didn't have a good start, neither did we have a nice between-relationship," he paused, trying to think how to paraphrase the rest of his words.

 

Annabella squinted her eyes, "Is it James?"

 

"Maybe, sometimes, a threat is all I needed," Bruce admitted.

"James seriously need to stop threatening people."  _James threatening Bruce...What had he said though? What possibly had he said that made Bruce to...But does it really matter? Maybe later. Later she will ask._

"It does work though," he smiles.

* * *

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"We might need a bigger room," she mumbles as she eyes her stomach.

 

Bruce froze to his place.

 


End file.
